


I think I'm moving but I go nowhere

by purpleblow



Category: Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Gen, Introspection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28114695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleblow/pseuds/purpleblow
Summary: « Ohi, Cloud? Ma mi stai ascoltando? » esordì la voce acuta di Jessie riportando, di fatto, Cloud alla realtà.
Kudos: 1
Collections: Lande Di Fandom





	I think I'm moving but I go nowhere

**Author's Note:**

> Storia partecipante alla Maritombola 2020 di Lande di Fandom col prompt #16: inquietudine

« Ohi, Cloud? Ma mi stai ascoltando? » esordì la voce acuta di Jessie riportando, di fatto, Cloud alla realtà.

Lui le rivolse uno sguardo leggermente colpevole, facendole capire che no, non la stava ascoltando, ma non perché non trovasse interessanti i suoi discorsi per quanto ogni volta li sciorinasse con l’impeto di una tempesta, ma perché era troppo concentrato sullo sguardo della ragazza per dar peso alle sue parole.  
Diversamente dalle sere precedenti, Cloud, la vedeva diversa e aveva la sensazione che, dietro al suo solito sorriso e ai suoi modi di fare frizzanti, si nascondesse altro; era qualche giorno che Jessie e Cloud avevano preso a vedersi la sera, solitamente dopo missioni più leggere a cui partecipavano l’uno o l’altra: aveva cominciato la ragazza ad andarlo a trovare, trascinandolo dove più le aggradava per subissarlo di mille chiacchiere che, ad essere sincero, in un primo momento l’ex-SOLDIER trovava fastidiose, ma piano piano quell’abitudine era diventata per lui vitale in un certo qual senso ed aveva capito che la presenza di Jessie era per lui piacevole. Perlomeno lei gli teneva impegnato il cervello e questo era già qualcosa.

Quella sera si erano andati a rintanare al di fuori del Settore 7, prendendo posto su un comodissimo frigorifero in disuso da secoli, probabilmente appartenente all’era del pleistocene, in compagnia di qualche bottiglia di birra; erano forse una decina di minuti che Jessie parlava e che, appunto, il biondo aveva turato le orecchie e fissato la mente sulle ombre che oscuravano gli occhi castani di lei e, anche se colto in flagrante, non aveva certamente negato il fatto che la brunetta avesse parlato a vuoto.

« Immagino che avrei ascoltato solo una marea di sciocchezze. » disse con tono all’apparenza distaccato ma nel quale, per chi conosceva Cloud, avrebbe colto quella piccola sfumatura di preoccupazione tanto rara quanto però preziosa. Cosa che la collega non colse, ovviamente.

« Sciocchezze? Pensi davvero questo? Se avessi capito che i miei discorsi ti annoiano non— » sgranò gli occhi quando vide Cloud scuotere la testa. « Cosa? » 

« Non era un’accusa, Jessie. » puntualizzò il ragazzo, accavallando le gambe e fissando lo sguardo in quello di lei con fare indagatore. « Ora, vorresti dirmi cosa ti turba? » 

Lei rimase per qualche istante in silenzio, interdetta. Certo, sapeva che Cloud era un buon osservatore, ma non avrebbe mai creduto che gli interessasse di lei al punto di chiederle qualcosa al riguardo e… diamine, la cosa era davvero pericolosa. Pericolosa perché Jessie era davvero brava ad illudersi e a farsi un certo tipo di film quando le piaceva qualcuno — seppur fosse un qualcosa a senso unico, sia chiaro, e per quel motivo non sapeva assolutamente come prenderla al riguardo. O come reagire. Forse la cosa migliore era sforzarsi di fingere come suo solito, ma ci sarebbe riuscita con Cloud visto che già l’aveva beccata una volta?

« Ti interessa davvero cosa penso io? Proprio tu che mi dai corda tra uno sbuffo e una risposta monosillabe? » domandò lei rivolgendogli un risolino leggermente imbarazzato, prima di di sospirare e lasciarsi andare a un colpo di tosse, giusto per prendere tempo per elaborare una risposta convincente che però non arrivò e la convinse a dire la verità, aprendo quel rubinetto che erano i suoi pensieri. « E comunque non c’è niente che mi turba. Sto… come sempre. » 

Con un sospiro, Cloud, scosse la testa. « Quindi ho ragione e, come sempre, stai recitando. » 

Jessie a quelle parole abbassò il capo, non sapendo come controbattere: in fondo non si sbagliava ed era stata lei a confessargli che il più delle volte il suo atteggiamento spumeggiante e entusiasta era frutto di una recita; intendiamoci: di carattere lei era estroversa e allegra, ma di certo quel suo perenne sorriso nascondeva spesso momenti di tristezza che non osava mostrare a nessuno.  
Non tanto perché non volesse parlarne, quanto per il fatto che odiava seppellire gli altri con i propri problemi o, come in quel caso, preoccupazioni.

« Touché. » sussurrò, affrettandosi a prendere un sorso di birra da quella bottiglia che stringeva fra le mani con forza. « Non è chissà cosa, comunque… è solo che, non so, ma è qualche giorno che ho una bruttissima sensazione addosso. Mi sento come se da un momento all’altro stesse per crollarmi il mondo addosso o il pavimento potesse sparirmi da sotto i piedi e, cavolo, sento il gelo attraversarmi le ossa.  
A te è mai capitato di sentirti così? Lo so che è una cosa folle e probabilmente sono io ad essere completamente andata, ma— » 

« Costantemente. » ammise interrompendola, concordando con le parole della ragazza, incredulo lui stesso di star esternando qualcosa che generalmente sarebbe rimasto ancorato solo nella sua mente. « Ma immagino che sia normale sentirsi così visto ciò che facciamo… in fin dei conti, se ci pensi bene, si può dire che rischiamo la vita ogni giorno: ci siamo messi contro la ShinRa. » 

Jessie gli sorrise leggermente divertita, aveva immaginato che uno come Cloud non avrebbe cercato di consolarla ma, come in quel caso, le avrebbe messo di fronte la realtà dei fatti. A dire il vero non le importava affatto che lo facesse, le bastava che fosse lì ad ascoltarla e il solo darle corda, interessandosi ai suoi turbamenti, era abbastanza. 

« Beh, è per una buona causa. » disse con tono duro, pensando alle condizioni in cui versava suo padre proprio a causa della compagnia elettrica. Poi, dopo aver posato la bottiglia vuota a terra, tornò a rivolgere lo sguardo a un serissimo Cloud a cui sentì il bisogno di avvicinarsi un po’ di più su quel frigorifero che già li costringeva a una certa vicinanza. « …come lo ignori questo senso di inquietudine? Intendo, riesci a sostituire certi pensieri e stare meglio? » 

Il biondo avrebbe voluto rispondere che non c’era un modo e che conviveva continuamente con quella sensazione orrenda sotto pelle, ma non lo disse. Evitò semplicemente, desiderando non aggiungere ulteriori preoccupazioni a Jessie che, in quel momento, capì che aveva davvero bisogno di distrarsi e di pensare a qualsiasi altra cosa: non aveva mai visto i suoi occhi così spenti e colmi di terrore.  
E si sentì incredibilmente strano, diverso in quel momento: se Tifa avesse percepito i suoi pensieri avrebbe sicuramente pensato che fosse impazzito, proprio lui che preferiva essere realista senza curarsi del fatto che potesse ferire qualcuno. Solo che con Jessie non ci riusciva ad essere crudo.

« A volte ci riesco, sì. » optò infine per una mezza verità. « Tengo la mente occupata grazie alle missioni dell’AVALANCHE — ma non dirlo a Barret che qualche merito ce l’ha — o, comunque, qualsiasi cosa che possa definirsi impegnativo. » 

Jessie si lasciò sfuggire una risatina a quell’ammissione, nonostante lei stessa avesse capito che in fondo a Cloud non dispiaceva prendere parte alle loro scorribande, ma non fece in tempo a rispondere qualcosa che Cloud riprese a parlare, stupendola ancora una volta.

« Per esempio, star dietro ai tuoi piagnistei è impegnativo. » le disse, posandole una mano sulla spalla e spingendola non troppo forte ma abbastanza da farla rovinare giù dal frigo non aspettandosi una mossa simile.

« Ma ti sembra il modo? » borbottò, fissandolo in cagnesco qualche istante prima di scoppiare a ridere nel vederlo fare spallucce. « Poi mi devi spiegare da quando sei così spiritoso, eh. » 

Aggiunse non appena ebbe calmato la risata, sentendo il cuore finalmente più leggero: la sensazione era rimasta là dov’era ma grazie a lui e alla consapevolezza che a modo suo aveva cercato di risollevarle il morale, questa si era leggermente assopita lasciando posto anche alla gioia.  
Era innegabile che Cloud Strife le piacesse e in quel momento, vederlo ingegnarsi nel farla ridere o comunque impedirle di avere pensieri cupi, le fece intendere che lui in un qualche assurdo modo le si fosse affezionato.

« E ora aspettati una vendetta. » esclamò, prima di tirarsi in piedi e, in un attimo, buttarsi fra le sue braccia, ridendo quando lo sentì irrigidirsi. « Un’immediata vendetta. » 

« …Jessie. » disse secco, alzando gli occhi al cielo e cercando di scansarla, per nulla abituato alla sua irruenza nonostante non gli desse propriamente fastidio. 

Lei ignorò completamente il fatto che avesse pronunciato il suo nome con tono di avvertimento, ma anzi, lo strinse in un abbraccio mentre affondava il viso contro la sua spalla. Non si stupì quando si rese conto che aveva un buonissimo profumo.

« Grazie Cloud. » mormorò Jessie, poco prima di separarsi da lui e tornare a sedersi a distanza di sicurezza in modo che l’altro potesse tornare a rilassarsi. « Non ti ci abituare però, eh! » 

L’ex-SOLDIER sollevò gli occhi al cielo a quel parole, sbuffando una risata semi esasperata: non c’era niente da fare, era letteralmente impossibile riuscire a tenere testa a quella ragazza.

« Ci mancherebbe! » rispose lui con tono sarcastico, prima di posarle una mano fra i capelli e scompigliarli con affetto: forse il massimo che potesse ottenere da lui, ma considerando che quello era un tentativo di consolarla, beh, Jessie lo avrebbe considerato come fosse oro. 

Senza aggiungere altro riguardo al proprio stato d’animo, a quel punto, Jessie decise di cambiare discorso e così, stappando una seconda bottiglia di birra, riprese a conversare col ragazzo con la sua solita parlantina inarrestabile e lo fece col cuore più leggero e la mente leggermente più libera.


End file.
